


Going Back to You

by jun_mogu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Reader-Insert, Royalty, Swearing, royals au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jun_mogu/pseuds/jun_mogu
Summary: Time travelling! Royals!AU (Oikawa Tooru/Reader)| who knew a simple game of hide and seek can send you into another time?





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those old fics where I didn't reread it to check spelling / grammar mistakes *bows* I apologize in advance! (´ ∀ ` ||)

_'Recently, scientist discovered a new land in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean near the country of Greenland, Johsei. The size of the newly discovered land is around the size of Liechtenstein, maybe a bit larger. The weather here is fairly cold despite it being the end of spring and the start of summer. Archaeologist found out that this country has been abandoned for more than five hundred years but the buildings are around a thousand years old or older. It was said that the country was ruled by a nameless, handsome, young king.'_

"Handsome king? How did they know that anyway? They never saw his face and he's already a corpse by this time," you stuck your tongue out making a gagging noise in which your nephew, (n/n) laughed in return. Your older brother asked you to babysit his son at his house while he went out with his wife for some lunch. He said that he'll be back before five. But you know they won't be back until dinner time. Your nephew was sitting on your lap, watching the documentary with a blank look on his face.

 _'The country's terrain is filled with forest, highlands and rivers. You can see from behind me is the castle that the king stayed in, the Blue Castle located high on top of the mountain away from the city below it.'_  The man in the TV screen pointed at the said gigantic castle and you looked in awe. It looks just like it came out of a fairytale story. The castle was untouched but there are burns and some cracks on the walls, probably because of some war?  _'The reason the country became abandoned is still unknown but there have been theories on what happened. Some said that the country has been under attacked by a neighboring country and some has said that the king was a cruel ruler and people tried to escape the country.'_

"______, this is boring. Can we go play hide and seek instead?" Your nephew whined, tugging on your shirt. You sighed and complied, turning off the television. Stretching your arms, you groan when you heard a small 'pop' coming form your back. Pushing yourself up from the couch, you looked down at the boy with a smile.

"Hide and seek? You'll seek and I'll hide okay?" You suggested and he nodded in a agreement, covering his eyes with both his hands.

"I'll start counting now! From one to twenty!" He yelled, "One...! Two....! Three...!"

Your tiptoed silently, making your way up the stairs. You rarely came to visit your brother's house. It was usually him going to your house to visit mom and dad so you were kind of lost on which room you can or cannot go in. Shrugging to yourself, you randomly went to a door. It was at the end of the corridor and it was farther from other rooms. 

Twisting the doorknob open, you went in only to be greeted by a dusty room. The room was filled with things stacked on each other and there's a small window in the room blocked by a dusty old curtain.

 _'A storage room?'_  You thought, swatting the dust away as you held in a sneeze. Eyes spotting a closet at the corner, you went towards it and opened it only to find it empty. The closet has a lion knob with a ring in it's mouth for you to open and the materials used to make the closet looks expensive. Since when did your brother have this type of closet? Or does it belong to his wife? Nonetheless, you went into the large closet and closed the door shut, darkness greeting your vision. Hands went to the pocket of your jeans, you pulled out your phone, the light from the device almost blinded you temporarily.  
  
You stiffled a laugh when you heard footsteps of your nephew running not far away from the room you are in.

"______, where are you!?" His squeaky voice yelled out from a distance.

 

* * *

 

_Why is it so quiet outside?_

How long have you been stuck in this closet? Looking at the time on your phone it flashed the time ;  ** _13 : 07_**

Almost ten minutes since you've been stuck in this closet. You were sweating slight, eyes already adjusted to the darkness of the closet. What's taking him so long? Did something happened? Oh god, what if someone broke into the house and kidnapped him? Deciding it was time to reveal yourself, you walked out of the closet and-  
  
 _Where the hell are you?_

Looking around, you noticed that you stood in the middle of a large corridor, windows lined up until the end of the hallway with torches hanging in between each window. The ceiking was high above and the room that you came out from is now gone. You swear that you were in the storage room few minutes ago so why-

"You there, in the weird outfit!" A voice yelled behind you making you squeak, whirling around to see a man in an armor suit. He has spiky black hair and a stern look on his face. The man had his hand on the hilt of his sword, "State your name and business you have with the king."

"King? Weird outfit?" You repeated, a confused look on your face as you looked down at your outfit. A red hoodie, jeans and pair of sneakers. What was weird with this? You then snickered, "What are you? From the 1500's? This is the year 2016, man. Oh, are you one of those cosplayers?"

"Are you mad? What are you spouting nonsense about? Of course this is the year 1561!" He furrowed his brows then blinked when he recalled a word you said, "Cosplayers? Don't tell me you're a new rebel group!"

_What?_

The knight approached you but you backed away, looking at him warily. In a blink of an eye, you were grabbed by the arm and pulled towards him.

"The hell? Let go of me!"

"You are a suspiscious person wandering around inside of the king's castle. Why should I unhand you, girl?" He asked, tightened your grip on your arm and you swear it was going to leave a bruise. Suddenly, you were hoisted up on his shoulders making you let out a yelp. He then began to carry you on his shoulders to wherever he is going but you aren't going down without a fight.   
You struggled and squirm in his arms, slamming your fists against his armoured back but he didn't react.

"I didn't do anything wrong! I just came out of the closet and 'bam'! Here I am in this-this- whatever the hell this place is!"

You felt confused, scared, and angry at the same time at this situation. You swear you were just in the storage room so how come you were transported to this medieval-like place out of the blue? Is this some sort of dream? A prank? You hoped there would be camera crews running out a yelled  _‘surprise! it’s just a prank!’_ but that didn’t happened.

"That is a very childish reason. This is not a children's bedtime story where you can appear out of thin air." He said, pushing the large door at the end of the corridor to reveal a large room. There are other men in armor lined against the wall and there's something- no,  _someone_  who caught your eye. But you were pushed down onto your knees, your upper body leaning forward because of the knight's hand pushing your back down.  
"What ever the hell is going on?" You asked, looking around the large hall while you were held down by the knight that captured you. In the middle of the room is a man sitting on what you guessed is a throne. You couldn't clearly see his face since your head was slighly bowed down and your hair covering parts of your eyes, blocking some parts of your vision.

"Who is this beautiful lady and where did she come from, Iwaizumi?" His voice was silvery like a bell chiming against the windy air of spring. It was pleasant sounding yet there was something about his tone of voice that made him sound mysterious.

"She claimed that she come from the year ' _2016_ ' and she mentioned something about a 'Cosplayers'."

"Cosplayers?" He raised a brow, "What's that? Some sort of new group that wants to rebel against me?" The man sitting on the throne stood up,  his long turquoise cape sliding against the red carpet as he walked towards you in slow and steady steps. Your heart beat faster when he stood in front of your crouching form, "Let go of her, Iwaizumi. She looks so frail I'm afraid you're going to snap her spine in half with your brute strength."

You felt the hand pushing you down pulled away from your back and you almost fell forward face first onto the floor. Straightening up, your chin was lifted by a finger making you look up at the person in front of you. Now that you have a good look at his face, your felt your breath hitched. ‘ _Holy shit is he handsome.’_  You thought. A golden crown decorated with jewels adorned on his head. His silky, brown hair was curled to the side and his hazel eyes stared down at you filled with confidence and power of a king. The male pulled his fingers away and placed a hand on his hips.  You gaped at him in disbelief, "I-I don't understand what is going on right now.."

“You’re outfit.. you’re not from around here, are you?”

“Uh, well, I guess so? Or is this some kind of dream?” You pushed yourself up from the floor, looking up at the so called ‘king’, “Who are you anyway? You’re the king, right?”

“Hey, you’re talking to the king have some manners,” The knight whose name you finally know as ‘Iwaizumi’ hissed.  
 The brunette waved him off, "The name is Tooru Oikawa, the king of Johsei."  
Why does the word 'Johsei' sounds familiar to you?

“Now that I have told you my name it is your turn to tell me yours."

You blinked then pointed to yourself, “M-me?”

“If not then I have no choice but to see you as a criminal intruding the castle grounds and have you punished,” The king threatened and you began to panic. You didn’t care anymore if this is real or a prank, you aren’t going to let them punish you or whatever they have in mind.

“My name is ____ (l/n), I’m from (c/n),” You introduce yourself, looking back up at the king. He was staring at you with calculating eyes, figuring out whether you’re lying or not.

The king taped his chin with his index finger, “I’ve never heard of a land called (c/n) before...”

“It’s a faraway land, you have to take a ship to get there,” You lied smoothly.

“Interesting..and what do you do, ____?” He purred out your name, a rather amused glint in his eyes.

“I’m...” Something! Something you’re good at that people in the past probably aren’t..what is it..what is it...! You felt a a lump stuck in your throat not knowing what to say, “I am..and....And I’m a doctor!”

_Why did you say that? Do you think they’ll believe you, you idiot?!_

“A doctor?” The king blinked, his brows raised as you examined you up and down, “But you’re too young to be studying medicine. You look as if you’re the same age as I am.”  
“And you’re far too young to be a king,” You crossed your arms, “ _Your highness_ ,” You added after a few seconds of silence.

The young king blinked but then laughed, “Speaking back to a king. You know that it could get you killed don’t you? Or does the king of your country let his people talk back to him?”

You remained silent. You are starting to think that this is really reality and not some sort of dream. It felt too real to be a dream.

You turned around, your back facing him as you let out a nervous laugh, “Well, your highness, I need to go-”

“Where are you going?”

“To uh-” 

“A wizard's shop? To feed a pet dragon? What lies are you going to tell me next? I’m not stupid to believe such lies. A doctor? At this age? And what’s this land called (c/n)? It sounds so unrealistic,” He huffed, crossing his arms.

You felt a hand grabbed you by the arm and saw that it was Iwaizumi who shook his head at you, “W-wait I-!”

"Send her to the dungeon.”

_Fuck._

 


	2. II

It's cold and dark.

You walk back and fort around the cage-like room, arms crossed. How did this happened? Why is this happening to you? You grumble d under your breath and look through the small window of the room you are stuck in. You can  see a torch just outside this prison, its light seeping through the small window. Frustration and confusion filled you as you dropped onto the floor, hugging your kness close to your chest. The sound of rats squeaking and its little feet pattering against the floor made you cringe. Disgusting. Another sound caught your attention. It was also a sound of footsteps but this time it's a heavier and louder one, like a person's. 

The footsteps stopped just in front of your cell but you ignored it. Probably some guards here to give you some food or they wanted to see the new 'prisoner' in person.

"Oi."

Perking up at the sound of a gruff voice, you look at the small wondow to see the face of the knight that brought you into this stinky and unsanitary place. You huffed, turning to your side. Iwaizumi sighed, knowing that you won't listen to him anytime soon.

"You said you're a doctor," His voice echoed throughout the empty dungeon. What he said caught your attemtion. You stared at him in a puzzled expression before nodding. You actually aren't a doctor, hell you haven't even graduate highschool yet (you are about to begin your second year in a few weeks) but you know some basic first aid. If lying will get you out of this horrid place then...

"Yes," you nodded, pushing yourself up, "Yes I am."

"The king suddenly collapse during sword practice. Something about his knee," the knight trailed off.

You raised a brow. Don't royalty have their personally doctor or something? That's what you read from a book though so you aren't sure.. Iwaizumi unlocked the door with a key and placed it back in his pocket. You pushed the cell door open, glad to be finally free.

"Doesn't the king have his own personal doctor? Why me?"

"The last doctor was executed for trying to murder the king," Iwaizumi answered your question, motioning for you to follow him as he lead the way out of the dungeon,"Damned man laced the king's wine with some sort of poison. Good thing the he's immune to that stuff."

"Immune?" You blinked. How can someone be immune to poison unless they had some sort of antidote.

"Mithridatism ," Iwaizumi shook his head, "The late king's orders. He wanted to protect his son. You're a doctor you should know that."

_Mithridatism_

Where did you hear that word before? You furrowed your brows, deep in thought. You remembered that you read about it on the internet... something about immunity to poison. Suddenly, Iwaizumi stopped on his tracks making you bump onto his armored back. The impact of your face hitting the hard surface made you yelp, almost stunbling backwards. The knight snorted, an amused look on his face.

"Eager to get out, girly?"

"Excuse me," you crossed your arms to your chest and rolled your eyes, "I'm sixteen!"

"Oh? You're a year younger than me then."

You blinked, "Wait you're seventeen? And you're a knight?"

"Hah? What's wrong with that? You're sixteen and you're a doctor," Iwaizumi huffed. Stepping up the extremely long flight of stairs, you finally reach the door that exits the dungeon.

"You better not run away," the knight warned, his eyes looking down at you warily.

"Not thinking about it." 'Not yet,' you added mentally.

Iwaizumi pushed the door opened, holding it open for you. His eyes looked at your red hoodie then your jeans, "Your name's _______ isn't it?"

  
You only nodded.

"I would like to apologize on behalf of the king," He bowed slightly before straightening back up, "That guy seriously need to think before he act. Idiot."

"You sound like you're close friends with the king," You mused.

"We've known each other since we were toddlers. It is my duty to serve under him as his loyal and personal guard," He answered your question followed by a nod, "Despite his shitty attitude, he's a hard working guy who will do what's best for his people."

"Ah," Was the only thing that came out of your lips. You still want to believe that this is all a dream, a nightmare that you hope you'd wake up from. It was so unrealistic yet at the same time it feels so real. Suddenly being transported to the newly discovered land probably hundreds of years ago through a closet. But still, you weren't sure if this king was the king the guy on TV was talking about.

Iwaizumi hummed, "We are going to the king's chamber so don't you dare get out of my sight."

The whole walk to the king' bedroom was long and quiet. You wondered how big is the palace. It felt like five minutes had already passed and you aren't there yet. While walking around, some of the servants would whisper to each other, looking at you with either a weirded out looks or in awe. You felt uncomfortable at the attention you got but managed to ignore it.  
Iwaizumi and you reached the end of the corridor, pushing open the large doors which leads to another corridor. You wanted to faint. Exactly how big is this palace?

You continue to follow the male down the hallway when he made a sharp right turn making you almost trip over your feet. There stood a wooden double door with a golden knob with a shape of a lions head, a ring in its mouth. The designed reminded you of the closet door at your brother's house. The knight knocked on the door waiting for an answer from the other side. A faint and happy sounding 'come in' can be heard and Iwaizumi twisted the door knob open. He motioned you to go inside in which you did. Inside was a large room with a bed that could fit around five people. Laid on the bed is the king himself with his arms crossed, a childish pout on his face.

"Iwa-chan, I told you it was nothing! My knee doesn't hurt anymore! It doesn't hurt- ow! Ow, that hurts Iwa-chan!!" You could do nothing but stared at the scene awkwardly yet amusely at the same time.

  
"Shittykawa! I told you not to practice too hard didn't I?!" The calm and collected demeanor that Iwaizumi had before entering the room was switched into a hundred eighty degree. The knight walked over to the king who was leisurely laying on the bed and began smacking him on the head. If someone who doesn't know who these two are, they would think that these two are children fighting over some stupid things.

"That's not how you talk to a king Iwa-chan!" He whined only to pause when he saw you standing beside the knight with an awkward smiled. Oikawa eyed you for a few moments before remembering that he ordered you to be thrown into the dungeon,  "Oh, it's you. Why are you here?"

Iwaizumi pinched the bridge of his nose, still amazed that he could still manage to deal with this idiot of a childhood friend also happened to be the king Johsei, "Since that guy got executed we don't have anyone who can make sure if you're fine or not. _____ claimed that she's a doctor so she might be able to help you."

"And you let her out!?" Oikawa's eyes were wide.

"She's harmless."

"Iwa-chaaaan!! How dare you defy me!"

"Quit your whining Trashykawa this is for your own good!" Iwaizumi pushed you forward, "Make sure to tell me if you need something. I'll be waiting outside," He gave the two of you one last final look before walking out of the room, closing the door with a loud 'bang'. You stared at the closed door with a blank look on your face then turn to Oikawa who was staring at you with crossed arms.

  
"Are you going to just stand there?"

You blinked.

"Oh, uh-" You went over to him, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear, "..can you show me where you are hurt?"

Oikawa pulled the covers away to reveal his knee. It was a shade of red and you could tell it was just a sprain. You thought he might have broken a bone or something but it was just a sprain.

"It's just a sprain. Nothing broken," you looked at his knee that had turned a shade of red. You were glad you're the manager of the volleyball team of your school. Occasionally there is going to be someone who hurts themselves and you have to perform some basic first aid. He hummed, his hand went under your chin and tilted your head up to meet his eyes. It was a light shade of brown that clashed with your (e/c) and rather dull eyes. 

"_______, a doctor at such a young age, from an unknown land and claimed that she's from the year 2016.." He let go of your chin and tapped his lips with his index finger. He let out a small huff of laughter, shaking his head, "Forget about that. What do I have to do then, doctor?" He motioned to his sprained knee, an amused glint n his eyes.

"Just place something cold on it to relieve some pain. It might take two or three weeks to heal.." You said, avoiding his gaze. 

You then grumbled,"But during my time it will probably be healed in a week."

Ah, shit.

"I-I mean, if we have the right equipment then it'll probably be healed in a week! If you'll excuse me!" You quickly corrected yourself, walking towards the door in a fast pace, hoping that he woudn't question what you said earlier.

"Hey, you."

Crap.

"Yeah?" You turned to face the king who was laying on the bed, his eyes observing your attire, "..your highness?" You added, forgot that you were speaking to a king. 

"Are you really from the year 2016?" Oikawa fidgeted with his fingers, the confident demeanor he showed in front of the knights and servant was replaced by a child-like attitude filled with curiousity. He isn't a bad guy after all.. A small smile crept up your lips and placed your index finger over it signalling him to be quiet.

  
"What if I am?"


	3. III

"What if I am?"

The king's eyes sparkled, "You're really from the future?!"

Debating whether or not you should tell him, you felt something urging you not to. It was as if something bad might happen if you tell him that you're from the future. You gave him a sheepish smile, "I'm sorry to get your hopes up but sadly I'm just a simple doctor, your highness,"   
Oikawa slumped his shoulders in disappointment, "I can only dream, can't I? But don't you think they exist? People who drift into time either to the past or future. It would be so fantastic to have that type of ability."

"And what are you going to do if you have the ability to drift through time?" You 

"Hmm," The brunette hummed, "Probably go back to the past to fix something or maybe travel to the future to know what will happen to Johsei! It must become a great land that has conquered every kingdom on earth!"

'It's abandoned and left in ruins,' You wanted to say that to him but you simply gave him a small smile, "That sounds nice..."  
"(Name)."

You flinched when he suddenly said your name and looked at the king. His chocolate brown eyes observing you which made you feel uncomfortable under his gaze. 

"Are you really a doctor?"

His question made you gulp and he noticed it. A smirk made its way to his lips and let out a small and playful 'hmm', "Now, that I think about it. You are only able to come a doctor at the age of eighteen and you said that you're seventeen."

"Well, I-"

"Maybe I should tell everyone that you're a witch and burn you to the stake or perhaps hanging-"

"Fine!" You yelled, closing your eyes shut,  "I'm not a doctor! I'm just a normal person who traveled back to time by some stupid, magical closet in my brother's house!"  
It was silent for a moment and you slowly opened your eyes to see Oikawa with a shocked look on his face. He blinked then let out a laugh.

"So you are from the future! If so then what can you tell me about what happened to Johsei in your time... 2016 was it?"

"Johsei was destroyed."

The smile on his face made a 180 degree turn.

"It was in ruins and abandoned. Looked like it was under attack by something." You added, making the brunette's face drop even more.

"Do you have proof then? That your prediction is true?"

Your hands went to the pocket of your hoodie and thankfully, your phone was still intact. Pulling the device out, you showed it to him, a confident look on your face.

"What is this...this thing," Oikawa stared at your phone with furrowed brows, curiousity shown in his eyes. You press the unlock button on the side of the phone and it turned on making the brunette stared at it in wonder. 

You feel like you're talking to a kindergarten students, "It's a phone. Used to talk to someone even from the other side of the world,"

"Is there anythung else this 'phone' can do?" 

Pressing on the camera button, you aimed the camera at Oikawa then tap on the capture button. Your eyes widened at the picture you took. Even if it was a stolen shot he can still be so...Handsome. The sunlight shining through the window added an effect and brightened up his features. His brown locks was slightly unruly, his chocolate brown eyes twinkled and a curious look on his face that made him innocent looking. You felt yourself heat up. 

"U-uh...here," you handed him the phone and he heaitantly took it and stared at the screen. Oikawa's eyes shifted from the screen then to you as his irises slowly dilated.

"This is," The brunette gasped, "This is amazing! A time capturer!"

You snorted, "Time capturer? It's called a camera," Taking the phone back, you crossed your arms, "Is this enough proof, Your highness?" He nodded excitely, "I'm surprised you didn't accuse me of witchcraft the moment I showed you my phone."

"I have always been interested in these type of things. I also believed that there are other civilization that isn't from this world. I have always dream of meeting them one day. But this.." Oikawa looked at you with an awed expression, his eyes staring directly at yours, "..this is even better!  I get to meet someone who is hundreds of years to the future-" He began to ramble about how he wanted to communicate with these extraterrestrial beings and wondered if the people of the future have already met them are not..

 _'Ah, another sci-fi freak. Him and (nephew) would get along really well,'_ you suddenly remembered your nephew and started to feel worried. What if he couldn't find you and called the police? Oh god, (nephew)...You have to find a way back to your time, no matter what. But first, you have to get out of this place.

"Well, I really need to go now." You said, placing your phone back into the pocket of your hoodie only for Oikawa to stop you.

"Wait! Tell me more about the future," he grabbed onto the hem of your hoodie, "I want to know more..I want to find a way to prevent Johsei from crumbling down into ruins."

You raised a brow then an idea came to your mind and grinned, "In exchange, you will help me find a way back to the future. You must also agree that you will not tell anyone about this."

"Of course, I am a man of his words," Oikawa nodded then said, "And to avoid suspicion," He grabbed your hand, kissing your knuckles gently almost making your heart burst out of your chest at the unexpected action, " I appoint you as doctor of the Blue Castle."

A yell was heard and you whirled around to see Iwaizumi with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"You can't just appoint someone as the doctor of the Blue Castle," Iwaizumi hissed, his teeth grinding against each other as he squinted down at his childhood friend and king.

Oikawa flinched, letting go of your hand,  "How much did you hear?"

"Right when you appointed her as doctor," The knight's eye twitched when the king began to whine, "What if she is one of the rebels that wanted to kill you? You do know how important this important position is."

"But Iwa-chan-!"

"Don't 'Iwa-chan' me. You just met her for only an hour and you already appointed her as doctor," The knight slapped a hand over his forehead, not believing that this guy is the king of his country.

"You were the one who said she's harmless!"

"...."

* * *

A gigantic bookshelf that reached the ceiling, a ladder leaning on the shelf in case a book needed was too high for your grasp. A fairly large desk set by the window and a small fireplace just opposite of the bookshelf and a small sofa enough to fit three people. There's also a glass wardrobe where the instruments and medical supplies were kept. You stared in awe at the room. Even though it was a simple layout and design, it gave off a comfy and warm vibe, just like home. Your eyes stared out of the window to see it snowing, the trees outside covered in layers of white.

"This is where you'll be working. Your room is just three rooms away from here. You can ask the servants around here and they'll tell you where it is." Iwaizumi said and you nodded, understanding his instructions. The three of your stood at the doorway of the room. You hesitantly took a step inside, the smell of old books and wooden furniture met your nostrils and you sighed in content. 

"But if you have nightmares you can come sleep with me,  ______. My room's at the other side of the castle~" Oikawa chimed only for Iwaizumi to roll his eyes at him. The king walked stepped into the room and stood beside you, "Do you like it?"

"It reminds me of home." You whispered, tracing your fingers on the wooden desk, a small smile on your face, "Quite nostalgic."

Oikawa smiled down at your form.

_Ba-dump_

The king's eyes trailed down to your attire and sighed, not use to seeing a lady wearing such weird and masculine clothes. Well, to him, it is masculine. It is a new type of fashion he has never seen before in his entire life, "Your clothes.."

You looked down at what you were wearing then back to Oikawa.

"Iwa-chan, tell the servants I need some lady's clothes for our guest. A decent one." He commanded, craning his neck slightly and look at the knight from the corner of his eyes. Iwaizumi nodded, walking out of the room to go tell the servants. When Oikawa was sure that he was gone, his hand made its way to your waist, pulling you close. The white fur ta the edge of cape tickled your skin as you placed a hand on the leather of the coat he wore due to the cold weather outside.

You stared at him with a confused look on your face, "Umm.."

"I think I have taken an interest to you, ______ (L/n)."


	4. IV

You blinked at his words, a little confused. Interested? He couldn't possibly mean the _'will you go out with me'_ interested right? You just met. Besides, he would be interested. Who wouldn't? If you met someone from the year 2100 you'd also be interested in knowing what happened. Noticing that he still had his grip around you, you awkwardly shifted, trying to move out of his grasp.

"Oi, the clothes are-" Iwaizumi came into the room only to pause and stared at the scene in front of him, "Don't go flirting with the new doctor now Shittykawa!" He threw the dress he was holding right onto the king's face making him release you. Oikawa let out a small and muffled ' _gyah_ ' before pushing the clothes away from his face. The young king grumbled something under his breath before handing the dress to you.

You took the clothes from him and thanked him , looking at the dress. The dress was a simple long sleeved dress that reached your ankles and it seems to fit your size. There's also a thick, black cloak to keep you warm from the freezing weather outside.

"It used to belong to another doctor who used to work here. She died from old age and she had the same size of clothing as you. There are more of her clothes so I asked the servants to get it for you." Iwaizumi said, not bothered that the clothes belonged to a dead old lady. Wow, that doesn't sound creepy at all ; wearing a dead person's clothes. Not that you were complaining though. At least the outfit is decent and not just pieces of rags sewn together. 

"After this we can go around the castle! Where should we start? The garden?" His voice suddenly became deeper, his eyes half lidded as he stared at your form, "Or maybe my bedr-"

"Maybe next time. You still have to do those paperworks." Iwaizumi reminded Oikawa who sighed at the thought of the large pile of paperworks set on his desk. Maybe he should go but he wanted to spend more time with you. He want to know about the future, where you came from but he also doesn't want to get scold by his annoying advisor.

"Before I go," Oikawa blindly searched for something in the pocket of his coat then pulled out something. It's a pin with a lion symbol engraved on it. The pin was clearly made from silver and you wondered why is he giving this to you, "In case some of the guards question you. Just show this to them and they'll know you're part of us now." 

"Thank you.." you opened your palm out and he dropped the pin on your hand.

Iwaizumi nodded, "Oikawa, let's go. I can hear that advisor of yours nagging already."

"Geh, don't say that Iwa-chan! I can't stand his complaining about how I'm unfit to be the king." Oikawa grumbled and eventually walked out of the room not before glancing at you one last time.

"Hope you enjoy your stay, _my dear_ doctor~"

_Oh god._

The brunette stepped out of the office followed by Iwaizumi who closed the door shut.

"Are you sure she won't escape?" The knight questioned his king's choice, wondering if he had gone insane from eating too much milk bread this morning.

Oikawa smiled at his childhood friend with a knowing look on his face, "She won't, Iwa-chan."

* * *

Days passed and you haven't seen the young king at all since you were always coped up in your office enjoying all the books on the bookshelf. Sometimes there would be some servants and guards coming into your office because they don't feel well. Fortunately, it was mostly small cuts or a sprain, sometimes a small cold. Those who had cuts or wound would barged into your room, stammering and rapidly saying that they might die. You reassured them that a small cut isn't something you couldn't fix. But they would still panic saying that even if it's a small cut it could kill them if not treated immediately.

Currently, you are laying on the sofa chilling around in front of the fireplace with a book in hand. If this was in the year 2016 then you'd be scrolling through your phone on the internet (cat videos and memes). You could pull out your phone and use it but you wouldn't want to risk being caught and accuse of 'witchcraft' or whatever the people of the past could thought up. Besides, there's no signal here. It wasn't a surprise since you're in a time where the internet hasn't been created yet.

You couldn't help but let your mind wander to a certain king. He was a friendly and playful person but there was something else, like some sort of seriousness in him too. You have to admit, he is handsome and if he was in your time then you might actually mistaken him as some sort of model. Hands went to slap your cheeks, you shook your head. ____ (l/n) likes a man who is almost four hundred years older than her. It can't be. You can't have feelings for someone you just met.

The door of your office suddenly slammed open making you yelp, rolling off of the sofa onto the wooden floor.

"______!" It was Iwaizumi. He looked as if he ran from the other side of the castle to your office (which he did, actually).

Pushing yourself up, you placed the book you held n the sofa, "Yes? Another one of the guards hurt himself again, Iwaizumi?"

"It's Oikawa." A heavy feeling on your chest suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"What's wrong with him?" You asked, eyes frantically looking at his face to find some sort of clue on what happened.

"He overworked himself again. He's weak and he can't stand properly-" Iwaizumi hasn't finish his sentence yet and you ran past the male out of your office to the other side of the castle where Oikawa is. It was troublesome becase your room is so faraway. You don't understand why your office is at the other side of the castle.

"Oikawa!" You yelled, barging into his room not caring if the loud sound is going to disturb people nearby. Rushing over to the male, you saw him laying there on his bed, face beet red with heavy breathing. He slowly opened his eyes and you noticed dark bags under his eyes, his skin was sickly paled.

"_____, I feel cold and hot at the same time.." He sniffled, pulling the covers close to him, "Am I dying? If I am then I would like to confess something..."

"It's just a cold..you're not dying." You sighed in relief, the heavy feeling in your chest subsided. He reminded you of your nephew sometimes, dramatic even the simplest things. "You'll need some hot soup, water and some rest to get better." Walking over to the door, you turn to look back at him.

"Where are you going? Don't leave..."

"I'll be back for a moment. I'll prepare some soup and a cold towel." You reassured before stepping out of the room to go prepare the things needed for him to get well.  
After what felt like hours, you were back with a bowl of hot chicken soup and a bucket of cold water with a towel draped on the bucket. The brunette shifted and let out another cough into his hand. He sat up and leaned against the headboard, his body shuddering from the cold air that managed to go through the small crack of the window into the room. Thank god there's a fireplace or the room's temperature would have gotten colder.

"Feed me~" He mumbled childishly that you almost mistaken him as a kid than a king.   
Setting the bucket on the floor, you took a seat on the edge of the bed with the bowl of hot soup on your lap. You don't know how tl make chicken soup from scratch so you asked the lady in the kitchen to help you with what you should do. And you sucessfully did without bursting the soup into flames. Scopping a portion of the soup with a spoon, you bring it to his lips and he sip on it.  
Only to almost spit it out because of how hot it is.

You held in a snicker, pulling the spoon back.

"_____, how mean! Is Iwa-chan's attitude rubbing you off?" The king whined, "You shouldn't treat a king like this!"

"Sorry, Your highness." You teased, scooping another spoon of soup and blew of it to make it cooler. Oikawa mumbled something about 'Iwaizumi' and 'bad influence' under his breath. Peering up to look at you, he felt his heart raced. Are people from the future all this beautiful? Your (e/c) eyes glowed and your hair looked soft, and that plump lips of yours. You were different from the suitors his father had arranged him with when he was still alive. You didn't use those things that made your cheeks red or that powdery stuff that women uses for their face. You treat him as a friend, not a person of royalty. He likes it.

You continue to feed the brunette until the bow of soup is empty. After you were done feeding the male, you took the towel, squeezing the water out. Motioning for him to lay back down, he did, and you draped the cold piece of cloth over his forehead. You clicked your tongue when some water splashed onto your dress.

A cheeky smirk suddenly appeared on his lips, "You look cute in that dress. It would look better on the floo-"

"Get some rest or I'll knock you out myself idiot king." You huffed, feeling heat rising on your cheeks at his words.

The king whined but reluctantly close his eyes, snuggling onto the pillow. You sighed, keeping an eye on him until you were sure he was asleep.

"Unfortunately I don't know how to make medicine like Ibuprofen or Naproxen so this is the only thing I can do." You sighed, staring down at his sleeping form. He's out like a log. Leaning down to his forehead, you gave it a small peck before covering your mouth to suppress a scream. Gathering your composure, you pulled your hand away and scurried out of the room, red faced.

Unbeknownst to you, Oikawa opened his eyes, an amused smile on his face as his hand went over to where you kissed. 

* * *

  
The next day, you were walking down the corridor only for you to almost bump into a servant carrying a box in their arms. That was when you noticed the decorations in the halls. Is there going to be a celebration? Spotting a familiar locks of brown hair, you made your way to the king who stood outside the balcony. He recovered from his cold. You dodge some of the servants carrying decorations, trying not to bump into them from how fast they are moving around. Mumbling a small 'sorry' when you accidentally stepped on the cloth they were dragging, you reached the the door to the balcony and went out.

"Oikawa." You called out, standing beside him. The cold winter wind brushed against your skin making you shiver. The young king turned towards you, as well as ever. His skin had a healthy glow unlike yesterday it was a deathly pale white. "You're cold is finally gone."

"Just call me Tooru, _____." He said, waving a hand, "Now that my sickness is cured I can continue working on those papers!"

"You should rest instead of doing those paperworks, Tooru." You suggested, worried that he might overwork himself once again. "Especially in this weather, you'll get sick again. People usually get sick in the winter."

"As expected from the people of the future. You know a lot about sicknesses!"

You deadpanned, "It's something everyone knows.." you shook your head, your attention went to the decorations in the hall. "What are you guys preparing for?"

"New Years of course!" Oikawa said, a giddy smile on his face, "Do you celebrate it too?"

"Of course..." You looked at the banners and trinkets decorating the hall then to the scenery outside, "Time flies by so fast.."

"The coming of a new year is in three weeks." Oikawa chimed, looking out the balcony and to the town situated below. "There's going to be a big festival in here and the townspeople are allowed to go in the castle."

You raised a brow, "But aren't you scared that someone might try and harm you?"

Upon hearing the stories Iwaizumi told you about the multiple attempts of people trying to murder the king made you anxious. There was one time during the coronation celebration one of the guest tried to stab him with a vread knife. Good thing Iwaizumi was with him or he wouldn't be standing here beside you. Then there's this rebel disguised as a servant tried to push him down the window of his room which was four stories from the ground. And also about that former doctor that tried to poison his drink. you were surprise he was still alive to this day despite the many attempts of people trying to assassinate him. If you were him you'd be paranoid as hell and never go outside of you room.

"I can protect myself. Besides if I ever get hurt, I'll come to you, _my beloved_ doctor," He winked while you rolled your eyes and turned to the side, knowing that he could see a pink hue began to appear across your cheek. How can he take this so casually?

You grumbled, "I'll make sure to treat it as painful as possible."

"That's not how you talk to a king ,____," He teased, placing an arm around your shoulder and pulled you close, "Wouldn't want your head to fly off now would we?"

You leaned against the railing of the balcony, ignoring his threat. He pouted at your reaction, "So what do you people in the past do during New Years?"

"We stay up until the clock strikes twelve and celebrate." Oikawa shrugged, " It's nothing much really. But It is said that if you slept through the New Years celebration then you'll be unlucky for the whole next year. Is it the same for you?"

You tapped your chin, trying to remember a myth, "Well..There's a myth saying that kissing those who you're close to at the stroke of midnight it will strengthen the bonds of your relationship." You explained, looking up at the snow falling from the sky, "Some said that if lovers kiss at the stroke of midnight during New Years Eve they will be together forever."

The atmosphere around the two of you was quiet save for the howls of the wind and sounds of servants running around decorating the hall inside. You look at Oikawa from the corner of your eyes, not believing that you are standing beside the infamous 'young and handsome king' of the newly discovered country of Johsei. You felt bad for making fun of him at the beginning but now that you notice how handsome he looked you took back your words. Not only was he handsome but kind as well despite his shitty attitude as Iwaizumi calls it.

_"Handsome king? How did they know that anyway? They never saw his face and he's already a corpse by this time."_

Your heart dropped when you realize that when you can finally go back to your time, he was already dead. He was from the 1500s while you were from the 21st century. You'll never get to see him again unless you have the ability to time travel once more.

Oikawa shifted, adjusting the long cape that kept him warm,  "Do you miss home?" His sudden question made you perk up.  
Do you miss home? Of course you do. You missed your family, your laptop and friends from the volleyball club. You missed the smell of breakfast upon waking up to go to school, the sound of early morning news coming from the television. You missed the comforts of your home, the laughter of your friends. But at the same time, you don't want to leave this place.

"_____?" 

Oikawa's voice snapped you out of your thoughts. 

"I miss home." You answered his question, "Yet I don't want to leave this place. It's so...different from where I'm from. The clean air, the beautiful view," A sigh escaped your lips, "It's magneficent."

The king hummed, feeling proud that you complimented the land he ruled, "Indeed, Johsei is a beautiful place," A smile made its way to his lips when an idea struck him. "About the festival.." Oikawa began, turning to face you, "..would you like to explore together?"

You feel your face heated up but grinned, "I would love to."


	5. V

**SLAM**

"_____, let's go to town together!"

It was early in the morning when the king barged into your room, rudely waking you up from your nice and peaceful slumber. A sleepy groan can be heard from under the blanket that had wrapped around your form like a makeshift cocoon. The brunette inched towards your bed, leaning down to see that you had fallen back to sleep. Oikawa pouted, adjusting the crown that was crooked from the action he did earlier.

"_____~" He cooed, tearing off the blankets away from you by rolling you out of the covers. Your eyes slowly opened, blinking when the sun made contact with your irises. And upon being greeted by his handsome face just inches near yours, you scrambled towards the other end of the bed. 

"W-what are you doing in here?" You stammered, still shocked by his actions earlier. If he was planning to give you a heart attack then it's working. In one way or another. And then you noticed. 

Your hair's as messy as a bird's nest and you swear there's drool at the corner of your mouth. In front of you is a man who is one of the most looking guys you've ever meet in your whole life. The contrast between the two of you is just so clear right now.

"I can't greet my dear doctor good morning?" Oikawa pouted.

"That's not it. I just," You sighed, not knowing what to say to the male across from you, "It's nothing."

The brunette straightened back up, arms crossed behind his back, "Anyways, lets get you all dress up and go to the square together."  
Sighing at the man's persistence, you lazily kicked the covers away and stood up from the warm comforts of your bed. Walking over to your closet, you opened it and grabbed your dress, turning back to look at the male still standing there with an innocent look on his face.

"What is it? Do you need help with that dress?"

"Get out you perverted king."

"You're lucky you've gained my interest ____.."

 

* * *

  
"Beautiful.." He breathed out, his eyes stared at the girl walking towards him with a nervous smile on her face. You were clad in a dress and a (color) cloak that reaches just below your waist. You didn't do anything to your hair, just comb it and let it fall down to your shoulders instead of tying it into a messy bun like you usual do when you're in the office.

Noticing his stare, you eyed him suspiciously, "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing, my lovely doctor~ Did you dress up nicely just for me? I'm so flattered-"

"Don't get so full of yourself, your Highness," You cut him off before he can babbled on about how lovely you look or how enthusiastic he is feeling just being by your side. The usual thing every time you're with him. You promised to yourself that you're not to have any feelings for him since he's the _king_. But that's not the only reason. The other reason is that you don't know if one day you'll wake up and you're back at your home in the year 2016, the existence of this dream-like reality gone in a blink of an eye.

_You broke that promise._

A pinkish hue made its way to your cheek when he grabbed your wrist out of the blue, dragging you to wherever he wanted to go.

"The carriage is waiting outside! Wah~ I feel so excited!"

Why is he acting so damn adorable for a king?  
Reaching the main castle door, he pushed the large door open and in come the strong breeze of the winter air slapping you right across the face with it's merciless cold wind. The freezing air made you shudder even under the thick clothes you are wearing. Oikawa hissed at the unexpected weather. Of all days why does it have to be today when there's going to be a heavy snowfall. Oikawa stomped his feet childishly and pouted.

"I guess we can't go to the square, huh?"

The king closed the door shut, huffing. He turns toward you, still pouting like a little kid who didn't get the toy they wanted. You thought he was going to whine and complain about the weather being unfair and mother nature is ruining his mood in a split second. Surprisingly, a smile made its way to his lips when an idea pop up from his mind.

"Because it's snowing heavily outside let's spend our time together indoors!" The king exclaimed happily, the disappointed feeling earlier disappeared, "Now, what _can_ we do indoors?"

"Well, there's cooking, reading, play games, explore the whole castle..." You trailed off. 

"Let's do all of those things!"

"Eager aren't we, your Highness?"

He nodded.

* * *

"I never knew there's another library in this castle," Oikawa looked up at the high ceiling above where a chandelier is hanged. Books littered around the floor, dust bunnies layering the furnitures and windowsill and the smell of old books and paper filled the air. It was obvious that no one has ever went to clean up the room for a very long time. After what felt like hours exploring and creating havoc to the servants and our dear, beloved knight Iwaizumi who is probably out hunting for the two of you right now, you discovered a new room, the library. The library the two of you found was right above a study room for the advisor, the part of the castle where rarely anyone goes to.

The king plopped down onto the sofa causing dust to fly everywhere. Oikawa sneezed. You swat and fan away the dust with your hand, squinting your eyes hoping that none of the particles would go into your eyes.

"We really had fun~" Oikawa motioned for you to take a seat beside him in which you did. Howls of wind can be heard from the small holes of the window frame behind you.

"But you have to go back and do your paperworks." You reminded then added, "Or do you want Iwaizumi to drag you back to your study?"

"Ah, I don't want to go back to do those boring paperworks." Oikawa mumbled, pressed his cheek against the glass of the window, his eyes looking out at the snowy scenery of the forest. You sat opposite of him, doing the same as you look at the same view. Trying to distract yourself by attempting to count trees you have saw, you failed to notice his majesty staring at you with gaze of endearment and fondness. How can someone who he have known only for a few weeks made him act like a lovesick fool? It was impossible yet there he is showering you with affections. Ah, love.

"_____."

You perked up to see Oikawa trying to find something in the pocket of his coat.

"Close your eyes and give me your hand," He ordered an you did, extending your hand forward. The brunette told you to open your palm and you did, feeling nervous at what he is planning to do. A sound of fabric fumbling and Oikawa mumbling something under his breath made you curious. Is he going to scare you? Is he going to run off and leave you alone in the room as a prank? Or is he undressing himself-

A box-like object was on your open palm.

"Open," He said and you did. It was a red box. Oikawa opened it to reveal a silver ring. It's a simple ring with a small, single (precious stone) in the middle. You felt your heart soar at the gift, cheeks slowly turning crimson, lips quivering to suppress a squeal. What? what? what..? What is he trying to do? Thoughts began to jumble in your head and you feel your mind going blank.

"An early New Years gift," He slid the silver ring to your ring finger of your right hand. His warm hands caressed your smaller, shivering ones as he began tracing small outlines, "It's a ring my father gave me. I was planning to give it to you during our trip to town but that didn't go as I wanted," A sheepish smile replaced his usual confident look, "Father told me to give it to the person you really adore, someone you can trust..like a suitor or a wife..the only person I can think of is you."

Trying to ignore that flustered feeling, you raised a brow, smiling at him with a playful glint in your eyes, "Are you proposing to me, a mere peasant, your Highness?"

The king let out a small huff of laughter giving you a wink, "Maybe during New Years Eve."

A snort escape your lips and your hand went to muffle the giggle fumbling out. He's probably joking. Speaking about New Years Eve, You remembered that tomorrow is the thirty first of

December, the final day before New Years. A feeling of excitement bubbled up in your chest at the thought of celebrating it hundreds of years in the past.

"Ah, It's getting dark," Oikawa look out of the window once more to see the sun setting down.

Pushing yourself up from the sofa, you turn to him, "We should get going then," You suggested.

The king nodded, his hand slowly made its way to your arm, sliding down to your wrist then hand, grabbing it gently as he intwined his fingers with yours, "I'll walk you back to your room."

During the walk to your room, the both of you talked about the celebration coming up but then the topic became something about milk bread then life outside earth and then the future you lived in. They were an interesting thing to talk about, to be honest, even though it's a childish topic, especially the milk bread and aliens (in which Oikawa called them non-human but you corrected him as 'aliens'). Oikawa was doing most of the talking though while you just walk beside him, holding hands as you listened to him. The servants that walked passed you were giving you weird looks but brushed it off and going back to their work. They knew that their king has feelings for you but no one dared to speak up unless they want their head to roll down the cliff or hung on a nearby tree (except for Iwaizumi who urged Oikawa to confess already).

Upon reaching your room, you let go of his hand much to the displeasure of the two of you. Before you reach for the doorknob, you looked up, smiling up at him.

"Well then.." You began, "See you tomorrow."

Oikawa chuckle, leaning down and kiss your forehead softly, the warmth of his lips against your cold skin made you shudder. The feeling tingling your chest, in a good way. 

"Good night, my queen."

"G-good night," You nod, still flustered by his actions. Oikawa looked at you amused at how cute you were being. How he want to pull you into his arms and never let go. Taking a small step back into the room, you pushed the door close and lean against the wooden surface, slowly sliding down onto the cold floor of the room. His footsteps slowly grow faint and you sigh, raising your hand up to look at the ring he gave you.  
  
  
A scream erupt from your chest as you scattered and scramble on the floor, hitting your back against the door with a 'bam' as you stared at your right hand that is turning see-through.  
  
  
  
 _"I'm fading..?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and it begins .. (o･ω･o) fufu


	6. VI

**31 December 1516**

  
_12 : 53 in the afternoon_  
  
  
Staring at the transparent hand, you drop your arm back down beside you and sighed, closing your eyes shut tight hoping that this is all a dream. There you laid on the floor of the office not caring if it's dirty anymore. You are going to disappear or maybe worse--die. The only thing you can do now is wait for the time to come. Rolling to your side, you let out a whine that resembles a lost puppy, trying to distract yourself from the problem at hand.

  
A knock made you perk up and let out a 'come in', pushing yourself up only to panic when you remember your disappearing hand. If someone sees it they might accise you as some sort of witch and shove a spear up your ass. Medieval times are full of crazy, weird shit. Scrambling to find anything to cover your right hand, the door opened just in time for you to shove it under a pile of papers on the desk.

Iwaizumi walked into the room clad in his usual heavy armor. You wonder how he move in those things. Just thinking about putting it on is already troublesome. The buff male greeted you with a nod, an annoyed look plastered on his face but you knew that look isn't towards you but to a certain king.

"_______, His _royal pain in the ass_ asked if you would like to go down to the courtyard with him. He was whining the whole morning about wanting to go on a date with you and it's getting on my nerves." Iwaizumi grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck, "You're the only one who can shut him up."

"Is that so?" You laughed nervously, your right hand shifting under the pile of papers which caught the male's attention but he didn't think much about it, walking around the small, comfy office, the sound of his armor clanking against the wooden floor.

"Oh, and he also said to dress nicely since lots of people are going to be there to celebrate New Years Eve." He added, "That's all he said so if you'll excuse me."

"Iwaizumi." You called out to the male and he paused, turning around slightly. "What are you going to do during the celebration?"

"Just guard the castle as usual." He shrugged, his answer short and simple. Does this guy have any fun at all? He's always talking about sword practice and how it's his duty as the king's knight to protect him and the castle. It's not that you dislike the guy. You just wanted to get to know the grumpy male more. He seems fun to talk to if you get to know him well. 

A playful smile made its way to your lips, "Iwaizumi you should have some fun. It's the start of a new year."

 "You sound just like that trash. Hurry up. He's waiting at the main hall." Iwaizumi rolled his eyes before walking out of the room slamming the door of your office shut.

You sighed in relief and pulled your hand out of the pile of papers, the objects landing on the floor softly like a feather but created a large mess. You'll clean those up later. Now, back to your little...complications. How do you get out of the room without anyone noticing your hand? Eyes gaze around the room, it set on a pair of white gloves just on top of a small cabinet for storing herbs and medicine.  The gloves are used to check on the patients symptoms and you wouldn't want to wear out outside but it gave you an idea.

* * *

_1 : 34 in the afternoon_

  
"Why are you wearing only one glove? Where's the other one?" Oikawa raised a brow and you gave him a small, sheepish smile, fidgetting with the hem of your sleeve. The brunette pouted, leaning against the large staircase in the main hall when he realize that the stupid black leather glove is covering the ring he gave you yesterday. He took his mind off the ring and went back to you, placing his arm across your shoulder and pulled you close, his lips pressed gently on your forehead for a split second before pulling away. His actions made your face heated up, squirming slightly.

"Shall we go, my queen?" His silky brown locks tickling your cheek, as he whispered into your ear.

You can only nod because of how flustered you are being as he guided you to the doors leading to the courtyard of the castle. There were two guards standing by the door and they immediately stood straight, greeting Oikawa with a 'Your highness' upon seeing him approaching them with you beside him. The two opened the double doors for you to exit to the courtyard in which you did, Oikawa's arms still wrapped around you.

Colors. The stalls around the area and and bright clothes peiple are wearing. Both men, women, children laughing and having fun. Both that subsided when the both of you walked into the courtyard. Just like the guards,  the guest greeted the king with a bow as a respect then went back to what they were doing. Out of the corner of your eyes, you saw a group of women giggling to themselves, looking at Oikawa. You knew that look well. It was the look that girls at your school have when they were oogling at some model on the internet. Your cheeks puffed up and wrapped your arms around Oikawa. The brunette was confused at your actions but grinned, his eyes practically sparkled.

The two of you spent time together sitting at the marble bench chatting about different things, eating some snacks while doing so. There was one time Iwaizumi walked passed the two of you and you began to tease him in which Iwaizumi threatened to hurl a sword at the two of you. Oikawa and you just laughed, enjoying your time together.

You wanted this moment to last forever.

_11 : 52 in the evening_

You and Oikawa stood at the balcony staring up at the night sky. Below you is the courtyard and you can hear the music playing from up here. Your gloved hand grip on the marble railing, feeling it shaking on its own. The feeling of anxiousness filled your gut at the thought of your right hand. Taking a deep breath, you turned to look at Oikawa who did the same, his brown eyes staring into yours. He seems to notice the worried look in your eyes and asked if you are all right. You told him you were fine.

Out of a sudden, you felt a dull pain on your head and hissed making the brunette call out your name in worry. You put a hand in front of you.

"It's nothing. Maybe it's just too cold..haha.." you nervously chuckle, feeling tears threatening to spill. Minutes later, sniffle was heard and he saw you with your hands over your face.

"____? Are you sure you are fine? Should we go back inside?"

Pulling your hands away, you breathed, "Tooru."  
"_____." 

"Tooru, I'm scared." You croaked out, "I don't know what happened- I-I just- I'm disappearing.."

Oikawa blinked, "_____? What are you talking about?"  
  
Pulling off the glove, your fading hand went to caress his cheek. It wasn't just your hand anymore that was disappearing but your whole arm was trasparent. His brown eyes dilated at the sight of your semi-invisible hand touching his skin. It felt cold like the freezing winter air.

"______, what's going on?" It was now Oikawa's turn to be scared.

You shook your head, "It has been like this since yesterday evening. Am I going to die? To disappear?"

"Don't say that!" The king grabbed both your shoulders, his grip tight, threatening to bruise your skin, "You're not going to die nor disappear!"

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are going to start the count down."_

"Tooru.."

"No, please..." your other hand had begun to fade too and Oikawa can only watch helplessly. 

"I don't know if we'll ever meet again but.." You began.  
  
_Ten_  
  
"..This might be my last chance to say..."  
  
  
_Seven_  
  
"..I love you, Tooru," You pulled the male down by the collar and pressed your lips against his.   
  
  
_Three_ _  
_

_Two  
_

_One_  
  
Pulling away from his lips, you smiled, tears streaming down your face. Oikawa could do nothing and he just wanted to cry, wail, destroy, shout but he just stood still, his hand that was on uour shoulders dropped to his side. Oikawa stare as your form slowly disappear- your arms, neck and then finally your face-body fading. A chant of _no's_ fumbled from his lips, reaching out for you once more _.  
_

_Only for his hand to go through you._

"Goodbye, my dear king."  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"_____?"

Cold and devoided, a contrast of the event happening down below as people shout in joy.

A lone king stood there staring at an empty space, the snow had began to fall heavier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the angst.. //huddles in corner trying not to get slapped by the readers


	7. VII

You shot up, the back of your head hitting the head board of your bed. Your eyes are wet with tears much to your confusion and wipe the tears on your cheek with the sleeve of your pajamas. Somehow you cried in your sleep for an unknown reason. The rays of sunlight streaming through the glass window lighting up the dark room and the birds chirping outside on a tree nearby indicating that it is already morning. You look up at the calendar hanging on the wall.

**_November 2 nd 2016_ **

You gasped and remembered.

You remembered that you have to babysit your nephew the whole day! A groan escape your lips at the thought as you lazily push yourself out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After you have refreshed yourself, you made your way downstairs where your parents are. Your mother was talking to your dad in the when you came down. They both greeted you with a cheery 'good morning' in which you did the same and went to the kitchen to grab a small bite. You'll just raid your brother's fridge later if you got hungry while babysitting your nephew. Telling the two of them you'll be back around nine in the evening, you made your way out through the door not before putting on your shoes.

* * *

Pressing the doorbell, the sound can be heard from inside and seconds later footsteps approached the door and swung open in a rather violent manner. 

"Papa! _______ is here!" Your nephew was the one who answered the door, his little hands outstretched as he grinned up at you, full of energy. Your hand went to his head and ruffled his hair.

Another two pairs of footsteps neared you and you look up to see your brother and his wife-- your brother simply smiled, nodding while his wife waved at you with a friendly grin. It was obvious whose personality your energetic nephew got from. 

(Brother) ushered (nephew) back into the house telling him to go watch TV then turned his attention back to you, "Heya, kiddo, how's life?"

"Great," you shrugged, "School's gonna open next week amd the volleyball club are practicing hard for the match coming up next year."

"Shiragobiwa right?"

"Shiratorizawa." You corrected him, "You two should just go on your date already. Enjoy life and all that."

His wife snorted, slapping your brother's back making him stumble slightly, "You heard the girl, let's go!" She then gave you an apologetic smile, "Sorry for bothering you, _____. Feel free to raid the fridge and make yourself at home, kay?"

"Okay!"

Your brother's wife linked her arms around his and dragged him away, yelling a 'we'll be back around nine' followed by a giggle when your brother playfully flick her on the forehead for being embarrassingly loud. It was heartwarming to look at the two interact with each other. They have always been like that ever since they were in college. You were around eleven years old when they had (nephew). Sigh, You hope you'll meet someone one day...

"________!! Wha'cha doing over there?! Let's watch TV!" Your nephew called out loudly, poking his head out from the doorway of the living room. You smiled, walking into the house, taking off your shoes and closed the door shut, making sure it's lock. Making your way to the living room, you saw (nephew) on the sofa watching a documentary. Yes, a documentary. Unlike other kids, he's an oddball who loves conspiracy theories and aliens. The boy would always ramble about how he wants to meet aliens and travel around the galaxy. Really, He sounds just like-

_Just like who?_

You blinked, feeling like you have forgotten about something. Was it your phone? It couldn't be since it's in the pocket of your hoodie. You already ate breakfast too and took a shower so what is it that you have forgotten? Weird. Plopping down onto the sofa, your nephew suddenly moved to sit on your lap, leaning his back against your chest.  
  
 _'Recently, scientist discovered a new land in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean near the country of Greenland, Johsei. The size of the newly discovered land is around the size of Liechtenstein, maybe a bit larger. The weather here is fairly cold despite it being the end of spring and the start of summer. Archaeologist found out that this country has been abandoned for more than five hundred years but the buildings are around a thousand years old or older. It was said that the country was ruled by a nameless, handsome, young king.'_

"Handsome king? How did they know that anyway? They never saw his fa-" You paused, feeling your chest tightened at the sudden familiar feeling.

_Warm browns eyes staring down at you with a loving gaze._

Hand went to clench on your shirt, you pursed your lips, brows furrowed. What was that..?

"______?" Your nephew stood up from your lap and went to sit beside you instead. He cocked his head to the side, "Are you okay?"

Nodding, you gave him a reassuring smile and ruffled his hair, "Yeah, I'm good. Maybe I just ate too much yesterday so I'm a bit bloated?" The feeling still remained but you tried to ignore it, going back to watch the documentary on the screen in front of you.

 _'The country's terrain is filled with forest, highlands and rivers. You can see from behind me is the castle that the king stayed in, the Blue Castle located high on top of the mountain away from the city below it.'_  The man in the TV screen pointed at the said gigantic castle on top of a cliff then it switched sceens to a strangely familiar balcony with a view of an abandoned town just below. There was something familiar with the castle, a place filled with happiness and sorrow.

_"Welcome to the Blue Castle, _____ (l/n)!"_

 Out of the blue, tears prickled your eyes as you stared at the television, letting tears dribble down your face. "Heh? W-what's going on?" Wiping the tears away with your hand, you let out a shaky breath. Your nephew who sat beside you nudged your side, a worried look on his face.

_'The reason the country became abandoned is still unknown but there have been theories on what happened. Some said that the country has been under attacked by a neighboring country and some has said that the king was a cruel ruler and people tried to escape the country.'_   
  
  
_"...someone you can trust..like a suitor or a wife..the only person I can think of is you."_

_"I can't greet my dear doctor good morning?"  
_

_"I think I have taken an interest to you..."  
_

_"The name is... the king of...."_  
  
  
He stood there with a smile on his face, a golden crown adorned on top of his head, his silky brown locks framing his face as he extended his hand in front of you, his turquoise cape followed his movements.  


_Who?  
_

_Who are you?  
_

_Why can't I remember your name?_  
  
Your lips moved but no sound came out _._  
  



	8. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if some of you are wondering, yes, I got the inspiration for this story from Narnia with the closet part XD

_2 years later_

Snow lapse onto the icy pavement, silently, just like the streets during the winter in this quiet neighborhood. Cars rarely drive by and people often stayed at home not wanting to go out into the freezing cold. A cafe located in the area was like an oasis in the middle of a desert during these times, it's your favorite place to hang out after a long day of listening to boring lectures. The sound of jazz played in the background of the cafe you are in, heater turned on, warming up the place. In front of you is a cup of coffee that had gone warm , a notebook, pencil and a laptop. The cafe is barely full with only a couple of customers coming in from time to time, not that you cared much.

Last year you graduated from high school and got into university to study medicine. It took you a lot of hard work and determination to go into the university you wanted to go into but it was worth it. You've grown more mature, the age of eighteen but still the same old (name) from high school.

You relaxed on your seat, nuzzling against your scarf that you tied securely around your neck as you type away on the laptop. Feet tapping on the floor as a habit, you clicked your tongue when you can't remember the word you wanted to use. The sound of footsteps can be heard but your eyes were glued at the screen to pay attention as it stopped just in front of you. A shadow loomed over your form and you look up with a glare at the person who had interrupted you.

"Oh, Suga." Your gaze softened and sighed, motioning for him to sit across from you. The silver haired male gave you an angelesque smile, taking a seat and placed his cup of hot coffee onto the circular wooden table. You've known the male when you were at the library finding some books as a reference for writing university papers about anatomy at the beginning of the semester. It started with you almost dropping a seven hundred page book with a hard cover on his head while you stood on a wobbling ladder and you kept apologizing to him the whole time. It was a start of a new friendship.

But if things didn't turn out well and the book did drop on his head then it's probably a life or death situation with forty percent chance he'll survive.

"Studying again?"

"I'm studying to be a doctor of course I have to study hard," You huffed, eyes glued back to the computer screen then back to the keyboard from time to time, "And I have to babysit (nephew) again this evening. (Brother) went on a business trip and (Brother's wife) had a meeting at work this at four."

"Baby sitting (nephew)? How old is he? Six?" The male asked, taking a sip from his coffee.

"Seven years old. He's will be eight in a few months" you corrected, looking up at Sugawara, "What are you doing here in the cold anyway? I thought you prefer to stay in your apartment."

Sugawara snit, the skin between his brows puckered then his expression turned sour, "The heater broke. Someone's going to come fix it tomorrow so I'll be staying at Daichi's for the night."

"Oh."

It was silent for a few moments before the nineteen year old male spoke up once again, "_____, have you ever feel in love before?"

His question made you perk up, pausing all your actions as you thought deeply about he asked. Have you ever been in love? You're consciousness is telling you that you've never have feelings for anyone that way yet there's something inside you telling you that you have. A feeling for a non existing person.. someone you have never met in your life. The more you think about it, the more confused you get.

"F-forget what I asked- I know it's a dumb question-"

"I think I have."

He blinked. Sure you're pretty and have your own charms but he didn't expect you to like or even have deep affection for someone. You seem to be the type to not want emotions such as love to disrupt your studies or daily life and you don't look like you're interested in those mushy, lovey-dovey situation most girls dreamt of being in either. Suga let out a small 'eh'.

"But I 've never met that person..weird." You mumbled, furrowing your brows but shook the thought off, "Anyway, why did you ask that?"

Sugawara began to fidget with his fingers, a pinkish tint on his cheeks slowly became visible as he mutter something under his breath. You raised a brow.

"What?"

His hands went to cover his face, "I can't..! It's too embarrassing.."

"Spit it out." You urged, leaning forward closer to the male.

Sugawara took a deep breath before saying in a whisper, "I think I like Daichi..you know?" his voice became meek, face flushed in embarrassment, The _'I want to kiss you overtime I see you_ ' kind of like..?"

You did a double take, mouth open eyes  wide resembling a gaping fish out of water. Did you hear what he said correctly or were your ears playing tricks on you? Sugawara has a crush on the law student and his long time best friend? A smirk made it way to your lips, "Aww, someone has a crush on their best friend~" You cooed making Sugawara stutter, telling you to shut up but you continue to poke fun of him until you're sure he was about to explode from how red his face is.

"Seriously, _____." He hissed and you chuckled telling him that you'll stop.

"I had a thought that you like Daichi but I didn't know it'd be true," You smiled, "How did you li-" 

Suddenly, the alarm of your phone went off and you almost jumped out of your chair. Your hand reached out for the phone in the pocket of your jacket, saying a quiet sorry for the people in the cafe for disturbing their peace with your obnoxious alarm. You tap on the dismiss button then putting it back into the pocket, standing up to keep your stuff into your backpack. Grabbing the warm coffee, you downed it in one go before excusing the male that you have to go take care of your nephew in which he replied with a 'sure, see you tomorrow' followed by a small wave.

Taking off into the cold streets, you adjusted the bag strap on your shoulder and jog your way to your nephew's house that is fortunately nearby. The frosty air nip your skin and you shivered when a breeze of cold air swept pass you. Grumbling to yourself, you should have waited for a cab or a bus but due to the snow, you doubt any would come by this neighborhood. It took you around ten minutes to reach the designated place and you pressed on the doorbell hoping that anyone would answer the door because you are freezing your butt off out in this -1 degree weather. _Goddamnit hurry up-_

"_____!!" The door swung open and a slightly taller (nephew) greeted you with his usual energetic attitude. Behind the child is a woman in her late twenties fumbling with her coat. It was (Brother's wife). She let out a breath of relief and walk to the main door and pulled out her winter boots.

"Are you planning to drive? But the road..."

"I know, If I get stuck then I'll have to run to the office if I have to." She said, slipping on her boots and gave a small peck on (nephew)'s forehead. "There. Be a good boy and listen to your aunt okay? Bye!"

With that, she went into her car and began to drive off not before yelling a 'take care!' through the window.

You gave her a small wave and closed the door, welcoming the warmth coming from the heater inside the house. Taking of your shoes, you locked the door and went inside to the kitchen where your nephew is at. Setting your backpack on the floor, you made your way to the young boy.

"_____! _____! Let's play hide and seek, I'm bored!" He suggested, hopping up and down in excitement. It amuse you how easily he gets all work up even though it's a game he played with you for the umpteenth time.

"Oh? Sure. I'll hide and you seek then. I know how much you like to be the seeker than a hider."

"Yay!" He cheered, "I'll count from one to twenty!", turning his face to the wall as he started to count, "One...two...three...-"

You tiptoed your way up the stairs, muffling you giggles into your hand, going to the end of the corridor where there's a room far away from the rest of the rooms. This must be the storage room if you're correct. Upon reaching the door, twisting the doorknob, you walked into the room, dust greeting you right in the face. Something reminded you of being here before despite it being your first time coming inside the room. Some sort of deja vu. Out of the corner of your eyes, you spot a rather unique looking closet. The knob of the closet is a lion's head painted in golden with a ring in it's mouth, the wood the closet is made out from also looks expensive and well crafted.

_"Welcome to the Blue Castle, _____(l/n)!"_

What the hell?

You blinked, confused. Why are you having flashbacks of the dream you had years ago?  
 

Pulling the door open, you hoped nothing would jump out and fortunately, nothing did. If something did jump out then you'd scream bloody murder. Crawling into the closet, you close the door shut and closed your eyes, waiting for (nephew) to find you. 

* * *

You shot up, eyes dilated when you realized you have fallen asleep in the closet. Why hasn't (nephew) found you yet? The skin between your brows scrunched up as you sat up from your sleeping position. Now that you realized. Why in the world does it feel so cold from outside even though you're inside the house? You push the door of the closet open only to meet with a familiar looking hallway. Stepping out, you look around at the interior, the high ceilings and the snow outside. Did you teleported somewhere or something? It can't be. You must be dreaming.

A loud bang followed by a yell caught your attention and you saw just almost at the end of the long hallway, you saw a male in a heavy looking armor slamming his fist against a wooden door.

"Get out from there! If you want to die that badly then die fighting not moping around in there! The people need you! The troops are waiting for your orders! Shittykawa! At this rate you're letting that Ushijima win, damn it!"

_Shittykawa?_

Why did you suddenly recognize that name?

When you approached the male, he heard your footsteps and turned around to see you. He looked like he had witness someone coming back from the dead. Then his expression had gone from shock to what you guess is anger.

"_____!? Where have you been the past few weeks?!"

"D-do I know you?" You asked, wondering how he knows your name. Are you in some sort of TV show without knowing? How did he know your name?  All these questions filled your head were left unanswered when he began to speak up once more.

"What?...Nevermind that! Help me get Oikawa out of there! He wouldn't get out no matter what!"

 _Who's Oikawa? And who are you?_ You wanted to asked once more but you'll save it for later once you help this guy out.

"You're some sort of commander or something, right? Your people needs you! Get out of there!"

"_____?" You heard from the other side.

"I told you she's alive, now, get out of there!" Iwaizumi banged his fist on the door.

"No! It can't be her! She faded in front of my very own eyes!" A familiar voice-- much to your confusion-- cried out, "She's gone! Dead!"  
  
  
 _Oikawa stare as your form slowly disappear. A chant of no's fumbled from his lips, reaching out for you once more only for his hand to go through you. Tears drip down your face feeling your visions blurred and darkened as you muttered out,  
_

 _"Goodbye, my dear king."_  
  
  
Pain courses through your head which made you groan, hands immediately went gripping on your head, fingers digging your scalp.  
  
 _To.._ _  
_

_Tooru  
_

_Tooru Oikawa_   
  
_You remembered._

You remembered everything now. The time traveling closet, the Blue Castle, and more importantly, the king himself. The man you've fallen in love with and forgotten these past two years.

 _"_ Tooru..?" You croaked out loud by accident and everything became silent. Swallowing a lump down your throat you mentally prepared for what is about to come. Then a 'click' was heard, the door slowly pushed open, tired brown eyes clashed with yours and the male behind the door immediately stepped out into the light. His hair's tousled and messy, clothes wrinkled and bag under his eyes indicating that he has been stressed over something. Gaze went to you, he froze, staring at your form up and down in disbelief and so did you.

"_____... is that really you?"

A whine escaped your lips as you hurled at him onto the wooden floor with your face planted on his dissolved buttoned up shirt, damping it with your tears. Lips mouthing the brunette's name in some sort of mantra, arms that are wrapped around him tightened almost squeezing his soul out form his already frail body. Oikawa can only lay still in shock but that feeling slowly subsided into happiness when you raised your head up to look at him with tears stained face, the same (e/c) eyes staring down at him.

Oikawa whispered, hands reaching out to caress your cheek only this time his hand didn't went through you much to his relief, "It's really you."

"It's me, It's me..." You nodded.

"You're such a crybaby," He chuckled, feeling his eyes becoming glassy as well but held it in.

"I know.."

Iwaizumi, who was standing at the background smiled softly at the two in front of him. He was thankful that you had came back but he wondered where di you went the past few weeks. Oikawa did said that you disappeared in front of his eyes and he thought maybe you just pack your things and left in front of him that is until his childhood friend explained that you faded away like the wind. That left him confused. Are you a witch? Iwaizumi knew he shouldn't about things like this but what if you were? He will ask you later.

"Oikawa." The knight called out making the two of you pause, turning your attention to Iwaizumi. You shuffled and stood up, blushing when you remembered that there is still someone else in the room other than you and Oikawa. The king pushed himself up, looking at his personal guard with raised brow, signaling him to speak. "Ushijima..he's already at the gates of the castle."  
Silence

Oikawa clenched his fist, brows furrowed as his teeth grind against each other. It was an expression you rarely see on him. The brunette stomped over to his closet and pulled out a thick leather coat, a belt, pants another long coat and a pair of black leather boots while mumbling a _'that damn Ushijima'_. 

You blinked, "Who's Ushijima?"

"A king from another country that we have been going to war with." Iwaizumi spoke up before Oikawa go the chance making you stare at him with a expression of shock and doubt. 

"Tooru, you _what_?"

"There was a war going on just at the outskirts of the land. It was a silent war until last week when Ushijima suddenly infiltrated the border of Johsei," Oikawa explained, adjusting the belt tied around his waist,  "I wasn't able to push his army back. I have to admit, Shirazawa is strong and that king of theirs is persistent and annoying. Asking me to join forces with them by handing all our army to them and merge Shirazawa and Johsei as one, " He then turned to look at you, "Of course, I, the king of Johsei would never let anyone take this land." Oikawa tilted his head up, a confident smirk on his face as his eyes turned murderous, "Those who tried to take away my property will have to face _me_ first."

Somehow, his words have another meaning behind it and you could help but shudder.

"Iwa-chan~ get me my sword~" Oikawa said in a sing a song voice and his personal guard rolled his eyes but did as he was told to do, walking over to a glass case and took out a sword that looks like it could be able to cut down a tree in one slice. The blade is made of steel, clearly being taken care of and sharpened daily while the handle is made from wood.

"You're not in the condition to fight." You said. Was he really going to fight in that condition?

"____, _____, _____~  you shouldn't underestimate me. Even in this condition, I can still take down that Shirazawa king."

"But-"

"_____," Oikawa cut you off, looking at you in the eye, "Trust me." Chocolate brown eyes met yours once more and you unconsciously gripped on the hem of your coat at how intense his gaze was.

It was scary how he was able to switch from being playful to serious in a spilt second. 

"Oi, Shittykawa, what are you going to do with ____? Shirazawa is at the gates and once they manage to go through it then it's over."

"I can fight," You said with a determining voice but Oikawa shook his head.

"Iwa-chan, bring her out safely. I will handle all of this-"

"No!" You marched over to him, grabbing his arm, "And leave you out there? What if something happen? What if.." your voice became small, "..what if you _die._.? Just when I manage to remember, to go back to you."

"_____, there is no time. I have to die fighting Shirazawa if I have to."

"Your highness!" A voice yelled and a male in around Iwaizumi's and Oikawa's age ran up to you clad in heavy armor with a sword in hand, "The gates- they're inside!"

"Matsukawa?! I told you and the group to stand by!"

"They are but Shirazawa already invaded into the castle and are fighting with them!" He panted, "Hanamaki and the rest of the archers and so are those muskets you got from Datek are ready."

Iwaizumi nodded, unsheating his sword, "____, come with me. I'll lead you out-"

"AAARRGHG!!!" A loud, ear deafening shout can be heard from across the corridor and all of you turn to the source of the sound only to see a man charging towards you with nothing but his fist.

His uniform was different from the Johsei's army and there's a crest in the middle of his armor; a swan with purple wings on the right and white on the left. There was something the swan was holding with its beak but that's not really necessary right now since the crazed man in charging towards you.

"______!"

_SMACK_

You punched the man right in the face. Both Iwaizumi and Oikawa could only gape as the man fell onto the ground, unconscious. Matsukawa let out a whistle, an amused glint in his eyes. As expected of the king's lover. The shocked expression on Oikawa's face changed into a proud grin at your action. He didn't know you had it in you.

"Shall we go, boys?" You shake your wrist, not knowing that you were able to punch that hard.

"She punches harder than you, Iwa-chan." Oikawa teased only to receive a smack on the head by the knight.

"Now's not the time Trashykawa! We have a battle to win!" Iwaizumi hissed, running off to where the battle is taking place ; the main hall.

When the four of you arrived there, Iwaizumi and Matsukawa went to the open, back facing each other as they began to fight an incoming wave of Shirazawa soldiers.

"_____, stay here." Oikawa ushered you behind a pillar where in which you protested, saying that you are able to fight. He glared at you and you gulped, hesitantly doing so. The brunette gave you a final look before going towards the crowd of fighting people. 

You clenched your hands into a tight ball of fists, cursing yourself for not being able to do anything. Even if you've grown older, only weeks have passed since you've disappeared in this era. It was like the old you was still there. The seventeen years old, confused and easily scared _____. Taking a deep breath, you went forward and was about to grab a weapon nearby only to be grabbed by the collar of your coat.

"A servant of Johsei! We should take her back to Shirazawa and make her a slave!" The man who grabbed your collar yelled, lifting you up, chocking you.

"You ain't taking me anywhere, asshole!" You kicked your feet in the air, attempting to pry the hand gripping your collar off but to no avail, "I rather die than to be a slave to people like you! Bastard!"

"She's a feisty one!" He hollered, tugging on your arm, threatening to break it with how tight his grip is. Your foot made contact with the man's legs but it didn't do anything make him let go of you since he is wearing a thick leather armor..

"Let me go you fucking-" You struggled, being carried like some sack of potatoes.

A howl caught your attention to see you being dropped onto the floor roughly. Looking up to see Oikawa with his sword pierced into the man's chest, the king's glare hardened, trying to dig the blade deeper than it already was.

"You Shirazawa swine!" Oikawa hissed and you finally understood why some of the guards that came to your office said to not anger the king. He shows no mercy to those who did. The man choked, blood coming out from his mouth as he hacked and coughed, hands grasping on an invisible rope as if to held onto some sort of support. Oikawa pushed the lifeless man off of his sword and to the bloodied ground, eyes flashing dangerously. The ferocious expression soon became worried one as he made his way to you where you look at him, stunned to see a different side of him.

"Are you all right?" Oikawa cupped your cheeks, lifting your face up to look at him in the eye. The expression on your face hurt him for a known reason. How he acted just now wasn't what the Oikawa you knew would do. You can only nod, trying to avoid his gaze for you were still shaken by the image you saw that is probably going to be burn in your head forever.

_"Oikawa. You finally show up."_

The two of you froze at the voice. Oikawa did because the voice belongs to someone he despise and would never want to meet ever again. You did because from your point of view, you can see who the voice belongs to. It belongs to a tall male with a stoic look on his face towering the two of you, his dark olive hair and sharp eyes made you tensed up. He wore a different uniform from the rest of the soldiers and you can only guess who this man is.

"Ushiwaka-chan, long time no see." Oikawa greeted the male with his usual playful tone and an equally playful smile yet there's something dark behind that expression of his. His hands went to grab the sword that he had dropped earlier and stood up, pointing the tip of the blade at Shirazawa's king.

"Tooru!"

Oikawa motioned for you to keep quiet as he turned his attention back to the taller male in front of him.

"You should have joined forces with Shirazawa." Ushijima said, drawing out his sword and Oikawa tightened the grip on the hilt of his sword, "Johsei would become a lot more stronger than the independent country it is now."

Oikawa sneered, "Hah! As if I would allow my army and land to join with Shirazawa!"

They clashed swords, the sound of metal against metal ringed in your ears and you winced. The two men grabbed the attention of the rest of the soldiers as they ceased their fighting just to see who is going to be the victor, the one who gets it all. If Ushijima wins then it's all over for Johsei and if Oikawa wins then Shirazawa will be his.

Ushijima swung his sword almost grazing Oikawa's neck.

The king of Johsei only grinned, successfully slashing Ushijima in the arm making him grunt but kept his composure.

_Stop them._

Something in your head told you but your legs couldn't move.

 _Stop them_ , **_now_**. 

"Stop..stop it..."

"Stop..! stop..!" You breathed out with a shake of your head, closing your eyes shut, yelling out, ".. _STOP!_!"

A ringing sound buzzed in your ear and you opened your eyes to see everything frozen in time. Frantically looking around, you pushed yourself up, pressing your hands against the wall for support. Your pupils went left and right, a feeling of uncertainty filled your gut.

  
  
_Time stopped._   
  
  



	9. IX

It was as if you are in a scene of an action, war movie. Everything is frozen in time. Your pupils shifted to the side to see a Shirazawa soldier about to get his arm cut off. The poor guy had a mortified look on his face as he stared up at his attacker. Taking a small step forward, your eyes caught a strand of brown hair and brown eyes staring directly at you.

"_____."

"Tooru.." You almost gasped, a wave of relief washed over you, glad to know that you aren't the only one.

"What's going on?"

You shook your head, equally confused, "I don't know..it seems time stop moving..or something."

Oikawa let out a nervous chuckle, "That's impossible. This must be a dream."

"Oh, it isn't a dream, young man." An unfamiliar voice spoke up and you jumped, placing a hand over your shakened,beating heart.

Oikawa pulled you over to him and raised his sword at the new, unwelcomed guest. It's a man in what looked liken his early thirties clad in clothes from the 1920s ; a black suit, leather shoes and a black hat. His green eyes eyed the two of you with calculating gaze and sighed, approaching you in slow and steady steps. His hair was hidden underneath the hat but you can see a strand of ash brown hair peeking out.

"Who are you? What is it that you want, stranger?" The brunette who had you in his arms took a step back, gazing at the male warily, preparing to attack if the man made a move to hurt you or him.

"Me?" He placed a hand over his chest, "I'm just a man going on about his daily life. Not out of the ordinary."

"Because making time stop is normal after all," You said, sarcasm lacing your voice.

The man raised a brow, not expecting you to be quite sarcastic but brushed it off anyway, "You don't belong to this time, ______(l/n). You aren't suppose to be here in the first place." 

"She belongs here. She is welcomed here anytime she wants." Oikawa said, pulling you even closer to him.

"You welcome her, but Time doesn't. She isn't meant to be here in this..uncultured, swine-like era." It was as if Oikawa's insults from earlier shot back at him and he swore under his breath. The man continued, "She belongs to a different time, a time where technology are more advanced, They don't need messengers to run around sending letters.They can just send it in a tap of a button. They don't need horse to travel when they can create something even more faster." The man leaned forward, glaring at the brunette, "That's how different her era and yours are."

You clenched your hands into fist, "Then why am I here then? Whose fault is it for letting this happen?"

The man clicked his tongue at your rather 'rude' attitude towards him (to him it is anyway), "I admit that it is my fault for not closing the time warp. But who could blame me? I must keep an eye out for every time warp appearing all around the world. Ten of those could appear at the same time or maybe even thousands, girly."

"I'm eighteen. Don't call me that." You hissed, pulling away from Oikawa's grip and walked towards the man, "Tell me there'll reason why your here. I want to get straight to point."

"I am here to bring you back to the 21st century."

The air became even more tense and silent than it already is - if that was possible- and you could only look at the man with wide eyes. No. No.

"W-what..?" Hands went to fiddle with the hem of your coat, you crane your neck to look at Oikawa who had a shocked look on his face, his sword lowered. if you didn't know any better, you'd think he just witness a bunny being killed in the worse way possible. 

"You weren't the first to accidentally travel through a time warp nor you will be the last either."

"Can't I just go back whenever I want?" You asked.

"Not everything is free in this universe. You can't gain the ability to control time out of the blue." The man said, a disapproving look on his face.

You open your mouth to speak, "But-"

"I have to send you back no matter what. I do not care if you have unfinished business in this time. Once you go back, all of this, doesn't matter anymore. You'll forget everything, for sure this time." The man tapped his cane on the ground and the sound of wood clanking against marble echoed through out the frozen chaos in the hall --tap tap tap-- and a door that was not there in the first place appeared on the wall behind you. You gave the man a look in return, he motioned you to go in. You turned around to look at the door, debating whether or not to walk out and leave behind everything, going back to your daily life. But you don't want to forget this experience, this memory again. You want to keep it, to treasure it as if it is one of the seven wonders of the world.

Not only that, but you are also going to leave that one person behind.

Your gaze went back to the brunette who had his shoulders slumped, eyes avoiding yours as to not wanting to see the decision you are going to make.

"Tooru.."

"The choice is yours," Oh the high heavens, he sounded like he was about to cry. Pursing your lips, you look back at the mysterious man then the door.

"Well?"

"I don't want to.." Your hesitantly answer. You knew this place is somewhere you don't belong and it might mess up the future yet at the same time, you wanted to stay despite knowing the consequences. Even if the consequence might hurt you.

The man clicked his tongue, "You have no choice."

"Then I shall go with her." 

Both you and the man paused, looking at the king of Johsei in bewilderment. Did you hear what you just hear? A nervous laugh escaped your lips, shoulders shaking.

"You can't be serious."

"I'm serious." His brown eyes held an emotion that you could not read, hand letting go of the sword as it fell onto the floor with a 'clank', "I'll go with you. And leave this place all behind."

He can't. You thought. He doesn't belong to your time and you don't belong to his time. He's from the past and that would fuck the future up if he were to travel to your time since he already existed before your time. It wouldn't matter if he's from the future since he won't even exist at that time yet. It was a confusing yet understandable theory you've made up in your head..

"How about your people? Johsei?"

His calloused fingers traced your arm before taking a hold of your smaller hand. An action you're familiar with. I don't know' was what he was trying to say when he gave your palm a light squeeze.

"You're the one who can time travel, right? Tell us what'll happen." You said but it sounded more like a demand, an order.

"Johsei will be burn down and destroyed even if you are here trying to protect it." The man spoke up, his words made Oikawa glare at him, "If you stay then you'll become a prisoner of war to Shirazawa and soon be executed and buried somewhere faraway. The existence of Johsei will never be found again until the 21st century." The man predicted-no, told Oikawa what would happen to him if he stayed. It didn't matter if he stayed or go, the outcome would always be the same. It hurts just hearing that no matter what effort, it'll just go down the drain.

"The what's the point of staying if can never protect Johsei?" Oikawa grumbled.

The nameless man shook his head, "How selfish." 

The ground shook all of a sudden and you nearly fell back onto the floor if not for Oikawa holding  you by the hand just in time.

"The door is closing. Once it closes, you will never be able to open it again."

Both you and Oikawa looked at each other then the door that's slowly fading.

"Together." Oikawa said, motioning to the door.

You smiled and repeated, "Together."

Entering the door hand-in-hand,  your felt your body weakened and visions darkened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so much plotholes.. ; - ;


	10. X

> You opened your eyes only to meet with a white ceiling and light shining from the corner of your eyes. The sound of the heart monitor beside your bed beeped in a constant rhythm. Blinking slowly, you let out a quiet groan and turn your head to the side to see the sunlight shining through the glass window of what you guess is a hospital. Outside the sky is blue and pristine, a contrast of what you are currently feeling. You furrowed your brows, questions began to flood your mind. What happened? Why are you on a hospital bed? Why is there a heart monitor there? Were you about to die or something that they had to put that machine there?

Most importantly, what about Tooru? Did he made it through the door?

You tired not to panic and think rationally. Your hand twitched when you realized that it was being held by a larger, calloused hand. Turning to the other side opposite of the window, a mop of curled, silky brown hair was the first thing you see then a familiar face and your eyes almost pop out of its sockets. The chance of this being a dream - a lucid dream - is extremely high because in no way Oikawa Tooru can be sleeping on a chair right beside in a hospital, holding your hand, during the 21st century. He even wore casual, modern clothes; a grey sweatshirt, black pants and a pair of rubber shoes. Hell, the man even had glasses on.

You couldn't help but think that those glasses made him look even more attractive. Or maybe it's because you have a thing for smart looking, handsome men. 

_Fuck._

A shake of your head and you told yourself not to think of things like this since there are even more important things to worry about than Oikawa wearing glasses.

There was a mirror right behind him hanging on the wall and you saw how shitty your appearance is. You look like a hobo or some sort of sleep depraved animal despite being in some sort of coma. Your hair's a mess and your eyes squinted up seeing blurry visions due to not opening them for a rather long time, you guessed. Sitting up, your hand that wasn't being held by Oikawa went to comb the messy hair, fixing it. The small movement made the brunette stir and whine from being awaked from his mini nap.

"Ngh..wha..? Oh, ____..you're a– _WAKE_?!" Oikawa yelled, leaning back against the chair causing it rocked backwards slightly from his action. You gave him a sheepish smile. Arms suddenly wrapped around you, the former king of Johsei nuzzled his face against the crook of your neck, "_____!"

"Good morning." You greeted in a hoarse voive and was about to speak up once more when Oikawa suddenly pressed his lips against yours and your pupils dilated for a bit, his warm hands cupped your cheek. A few seconds later, he pulled away, an expression of relief on his face. Your face heated up, the lingering feeling of his lips still there as an inhumane noise rumbled from your throat (which sounds like a whimper).

Oikawa sighed, "I thought you'd never wake up..."

"How long have I been unconscious? Why are you in those clothes?" You asked, clearing your throat, a pinkish tint still dusting your cheeks.. It was a mystery why Oikawa was able to buy modern clothes when he doesn't have even a penny in his pocket.

"Around a week. You fell unconscious after going through that door." Oikawa answered your first questioned then furrowed his brows, processing the next question, "Eh!? Does modern clothes not fit me..?" He look down at his attire, grumbling under his breath.

"No, I mean, how were you able to afford to buy clothes when...uh..you have no money?"

"That man from before lend me a hand. He was really nice."

"Man from before..." Your eyes widened, "What about the Blue Castle, Shirazawa, Johsei and -  _Iwa-chan_?!" You almost screech when Iwaizumi stepped into the room with hands in the pocket of his hoodie, a scowl on his face as usual. A dumbfounded look on your face as you continue to stare at the former knight. You never knew this day would happen when you get to see him in casual clothing instead of that heavy armor. How did he get here anyway?

Iwaizumi noticed the look on your face and a smile, unnoticeable smile made it's way to his lips, "You're wondering how I got here."

You nodded eagerly.

Iwaizumi slapped his hand against Oikawa's back making the former king yelp in pain, crying out an _'ow, Iwa-cha!_ ' while rubbing the spot he hit. "This guy seriously made a deal with that man that he wouldn't tell anyone about these time warps if he was able to bring me, Hanamaki and Matsukawa to this.. _.era_. To be honest, I was lost of words when I found out he made that stupid deal but it's an extremely rare opportunity to be able to go to the future." 

You were astonished that he took this so calmly but so did you when you traveled to their era for the first time. 

"Ms.(l/n), your mother is here to visit." A fist rapped on the door followed by the nurse voice. The door to the room opened and entered the nurse followed by a familiar looking lady who have a look of relief on her face as she went to the side of your bed.

"Oh, ___. You had me worried!" She scolded, her eyes bloodshot indicating that she was either crying nonstop or not being able to have a goodnight sleep, probably both. Your mom then looked up to see Oikawa who gave a small bow as a greeting, "This young man said that you fell on the stairs at the train station and landed on your head. Good thing the stairs isn't that high," Your mom turned to look at Oikawa with a thankful look in her eyes, "I'm so glad to hear that ____ have such a caring lover."

Your jaw dropped, eyes dilated. What? What? What,what, _what_? 

"Jeez, why didn't you tell me you're in a relationship with such a fine man? I would have support you! You know I'm not like those crazy protective parents!" Your mon pouted rather childishly for her age.

"W-well, I-"

"And the two of you are going to get engaged after you graduate!"

You wheezed, almost choking on nothing. What did Oikawa even told your mom when you were still unconscious anyway?

"Ah, Mrs.(L/n)! That was suppose to be a secret!"

"Really? I didn't mean to!" Your mom turned to look at you, "____, you didn't hear anything!"

You raised a brow, eyes went to look at the ex-knight, "Iwaizumi?"

"Yeah, he said he was planning on going to propose to you after you finish with your studies."

"Iwa-chan! At least play along!"

* * *

_Weeks later..._

You cursed under your breath, eyes glancing sideways to look at a certain brunette who was sitting beside you being flock by a group of girls. From further away, you saw the librarian peeking from the corner of a bookshelf, glaring and motioning for you to be quiet. You can only give her a sheepish smile then turn to look at Oikawa who still hasn't noticed you with an irritated expression. It's not that you're jealous or anything. You knew he wouldn't dare go with other girls unless he wants to face the terrifying wrath of _____ (l/n). You'll send him back to the Renaissance, literally.

_"O-Oikawa-san, I heard you joined the volleyball club!" One girl spoke up, leaning even closer to the male much to your annoyance._

_Another one let out a rather dramatic gasp,  "Eh? Really? What position did you joined as?"_

_"I heard you're aiming to be an archeologist, amazing.."_

It was a mystery how Oikawa was able to enter university but you guessed it must be the work of the 'time warp guy' as you dubbed him. It was scary knowing that someone has the ability to control time and erase or add memories that never existed. The first time you showed him around campus, you were showing him the gym and by chance the volleyball team were practicing in it. Oikawa immediately took interest in the sport. Surprisingly, he's a pro at it despite never playing the sport before. Iwaizumi became a police officer while the other two - Hanamaki and Matsukawa are working in a cafe with their own apartment. Back to where you're at. You abruptly stood up, slamming the book your were reading shut and set it on the table catching the group's attention.

"_____?" Oikawa called out, tilting his head, eyes wide and blinking. If he weren't acting so cute then you would have hurled the 400 paged book that you were reading at him.

Puffing your cheeks up, you went to grab his wrist and pull him up from his seat much to both of your surprise. You didn't know you had that much strength in you. 

"Let's go."

"W-wait a minute- ____?!"

You ran out of the library dragging him along the way.

* * *

 

_Years passed by..._

"I'm home." You announced walking into the apartment that you an Oikawa are staying, dropping your bag onto the floor. It was already five in the evening when you arrived back at your humble abode. A tired sigh escaped your chapped lips from the lack of water and stress you endured during work. It was hard dealing with patients especially those had to find out the bad news. Most either nodded in silence before shuffling out of the hospital or too stunned to be able to process words anymore. It was heartbreaking but you have to remain professional. You've worked in that hospital for a year and instantly gained the respect of other staff members in the first month. Easy to get along, loves to joke around and serious about work at the same time.

Oikawa poked his head out from the doorway of the living room and like an excited puppy, he ran up to you, engulfing you in his arms, "____, you're finally home!" On the other hand, Oikawa, who unsurprisingly became a model for a famous company instead of an archeologist ("because I have to be away in another country when I have work!"). He's clingy like a child not wanting to let go of their mother's hand.

You let out a small _'oof_ ' then pat his back telling him that you couldn't breath. Eventually, he let go.

"There's somewhere I wanted to bring you."

What he said was out of the blue and you were confused at why he suddenly wanted to go out instead of cuddling on the couch watching movies or searching weird stuff on the internet 'til the sun rises. But you were curious, deciding to go to whatever place he wanted to bring you to. Oikawa was already dressed in his casual clothes for going out as if he had already planned this for a long time. He seems strangely...fidgety. His hands shoved in the pockets of his jeans and foot tapping relentlessly since you've gotten home.

"I'll go change. Wait for a bit." You said, walking up to the bedroom you two shared. Taking off the your clothes that smelt like iodoform from the hospital and tug the hair tie holding your hair into a bun, letting your (color) locked fall free from its confines. You opened the closet to grab a simple dress just in case Oikawa was planning on bringing you to one of those expensive restaurants. Putting on the dress, you looked at the mirror hanging by the closet and nodded to yourself. Simple but expensive looking. When you went down stairs, you saw your boyfriend- or lover, as Oikawa insisted- fumbling with something only to straightened up when he saw you.

You raised a brow, "Is something the matter?"

"N-nothing! Let's get going then!"

* * *

"Are we even there yet?" You panted, grabbing onto the hem of his shirt for support. The two of you had been hiking up this trail for a few minutes now. Luckily there's a stairs when you are halfway up which made it a little easier and that you wore flat shoes instead of heels. The hill is fairly large and tall with a marble pavillion set atop of it. Some people mistaken it as a mountain sometimes due to it's large size. From down below, you can see the bright, always active city from below. The headlights of cars, lights shining from each buildings and blinding colorful neon lights flickering. It's one of your favorite spots to hang out with the male. 

"You're being too quiet today."

He twitched as a respond to your words but continue to hum a tune he heard from a movie which is E.T. much to you amusement, it's his favorite movie and he cried at the ending. ("____, WHY DOES HE HAVE TO LEAVE??!!" "Tooru calm down it's just a movie." "It's not _just_ a movie!!")  You noticed the small action and gave the brunette a long and hard look before turning your attention back to what's in front of you.

Upon reaching the top, Oikawa stretched his arms out as if this hike didn't affect him at all.

Heaving, you placed both your hands on your knees, crouching down slightly at the small exercise you did. Oikawa wasn't even breaking a sweat. Sigh, _Athletes_. You envied their stamina and their endurance through all the training they had to do. Just seeing Oikawa and the team practice volleyball made you tired both mentally and physically. Imagine playing it, that would be hell for you. 

"Don't tell me you're already tired, ______-chan~" The brunette teased, adressing you with that cutesy nickname. You huffed, giving him a glare, wiping the sweat away from your forehead with your sleeve.

"Stop calling me that you _stamina freak_."

"That's what makes it great when we're having se-"

"YADAYADAYADA- I can't hear youuuu.." you yelled, covering your ears, face red. The two of you are at a legal age; twenty four and twenty five. It was only months ago that Oikawa wanted to take a step further in the relationship. He was a bit straightforward on what he wanted and you almost slap the crap out of him from embarrassment at the detailed description.

The brunette snickered, a cocky look on his face then turned to look out at the view, his expression softened as if he was lost deep in his own thoughts.

"____."

"Hmm?"

"Does this feels familiar to you?" He asked and you hummed, plopping both your arms on the railing preventing anyone attempting to jump or accidentally fell on the ground below. Which is quite a fall. The wind blows lightly against your face as you nodded, a small smile at your face. The view from down below may change but it still reminded you of something from long ago.

"Just like that balcony at Johsei, right? I love the view from that balcony." You trailed off, a weird feeling began to bubble up in your chest. Nostalgia? Regret? Happiness? You can't explain this feeling. It's good yet at the same time, isn't. "It's such a waste that we didn't get to spend more time there. I miss it...Johsei."

"Me too." Oikawa muttered, his hand placed above yours, giving it a gentle squeeze. The brunette then pulled his hand away, shoving it in his pockets once more. Oikawa let out a shaky breath which caught your attention.

"What's wrong?"

"Ah, ____. I'm so nervous what should I do?" He's tapping his foot again. A habit you noticed he always did when he's either impatient or nervous. But that tapping stopped and the former king turned to look at you fully. "I know this may be weird and c-cliche..eh? is that the right word..?" He mumbled then shook his head, "What I'm about to ask you may be a bit too sudden.." Oikawa pulled something out of his pocket but you could not see what it was.

"What are you talking about?" You blinked.

The twenty five years old knelt down on one knee, his hand gripping on a small (color) box as his other free hand shakily opened the box open to reveal a ring inside. You aren't stupid. You know he's proposing to you but you couldn't move, stunned yet a feeling of unexplainable happiness fills you to the brim at the realization. The usually confident Oikawa gave you a nervous smile, chocolate brown eyes twinkling under the light of the moon, gazing up at you with a never changing, loving expression everyime he looks at you. As cheesy and cliche it may sound, it still made your heart flutter.  
  
"Will you be with me forever, my queen?"

 


End file.
